


Wonderstruck

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: British Grand Prix 2017, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Toto Wolff is not used to a cold Silverstone.





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Toto wearing 15 million layers and saying he's not used to British weather and Susie looking hella adorable in her very long coat and scarf.

Toto was in the motorhome wearing what seemed like the entirety of his winter wardrobe.

Being Austrian he was used to the cold, but here at Silverstone it seemed beyond freezing.

Toto was curled up on the motorhome sofa, sending texts to Sally who was looking after Jack.

He was just smiling at a photo Sally had sent him of Jack when Susie walked in, rubbing her hands together.

“It’s freezing out there.” She sighs. “I’m hoping it’s not going to rain…”

“Me too.” Toto nods, putting his phone away and smiling when he sees the outfit Susie is wearing. A nice warm coat that looks like it could swallow her whole and a long scarf.

“You look cold.” Susie says gently as she comes over to him.

“I am.” Toto replies. “I don’t like Britain.”

Susie snorts. “Yes you do because I have a lot of British pride.”

Toto rolls his eyes and smiles softly at her.

Susie chuckles and goes into Lewis’ drivers room to snatch a blanket before going back out to Toto.

Toto raises an eyebrow at her and she winks, sitting down besides him and throwing the blanket over them both.

Toto instantly pulls her closer to him and snuggles into her under the blanket, sighing happily.

“Feel better?” Susie asks softly.

“Much.” He smiles at her, kissing her head.

Susie grins and snuggles into him happily, enjoying having a few minutes with him.

The two stay like that until Susie is called back to C4 but before she leaves she kisses Toto passionately.

Toto looks at her in wonder and she smirks.

“To last you until tonight.” She winks as she gets out from under the blanket and makes her way out of the motorhome.

Toto sits there feeling not for the first time wonderstruck by his amazing wife, Susie Wolff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
